Krippan Empire
This article was going to be good, but then I got lazy and procrastinated, and so instead it is '''CRAP '''until I finish it Then I decided to actually work on it, so it's not total '''CRAP '''anymore; just "'HALF CRAP '". You don't like that? I might pretend to care one day far in the future, but don't hold your breath. The Krippan Empire was a powerful nation that existed in the western region of the great Mencuan continent, Munjang-Îue, and the eastern Dongua Peninsula of the great continent as well. It was famous for being a powerful Zaderic stronghold. Considering that most of its borders were mountain ranges, it had a great natural defense, and combined with its legendarily powerful military, made it a mighty force that required the other four nations of the world in order to take down. It has risen and fallen throughout history, but its name and glory are eternally famous by the time of the 182nd Age, and so there are many who wish to see it return to replace the current Republic once again. It tends to resurface when there is anti-Zaderic tension in other nations. History The Krippan Empire was originally built by the isolated and exiled Zaderei in the 1st Age. it remained isolationist in its policies for the entirety of this age, having no interest in interacting with the same peers that had thrown them into this hostile environment. However, history soon showed that Zaderic durability was something that was always worth considering in situations such as this. Sometime between the 1st and 2nd Age, Krippa annexed the previously unclaimed Munjang-Îue, which further bolstered the Krippan economy, and led them further into prosperity. all of this was done in near silence during the 1st Age, and when the 2nd Age dawned with the other (then 3) nations opening the borders into this western land, they were met with quite the shock. Instead of the scattered tribal villages they had expected, they found themselves looking at a sprawling empire under the sun. Krippa had gone from a barren wasteland into a powerful, thriving civilization that was rank with prosperity. Unfortunately, Krawvill, Koldia, and Korziña thought that this prosperous, passive empire was one that they could ravage to their hearts' content, and their greed got the best of them. early on, they all tried to attack Krippa, and were promptly crushed each time. This great power and reputation followed Krippa, even as the empire rose and fell throughout the many years of history. Climate the Krippan Empire's climate is identical to the climate in the Republic of Krippa, except with an additional few lands. Up north in the Bangui Desert which is now in Koldia, it is cold and dry in the winters because of its latitude, and hot and dry in the summers, with a periodic monsoon season. On the eastern ridge of the great continent, where the Dongua Swamps (now part of Korziña) lay, the climate is much hotter and more humid, giving it a powerful tropical climate. The remainder of the Kamatu Swamps, as well as the neighboring plains, both of which now belong to Krawvill, had similar hot, humid climates. Culture Government Incidentally, the Krippan tribal government does not necessarily dissolve when the republic falls and becomes an empire again. the Krippan Head Chiefs become more properly known as Emperor and Empress, but their system of rule throughout their cities and states remains rather closely identical to the republic. While there is always a powerful imperialist streak that runs through the Krippan Empire when it emerges, the largest difference between it and the Krippan Chiefdom is that more representative power is given to Capital Zuurohk, and more people look directly to the emperor and empress as opposed to the tribal chiefs. The imperial monarchy that replaces the tribal chiefdom does not become absolute, however, and the voice of the people still plays a very powerful part in politics. Furthermore, unpopular rulers in Krippa are known to be rapidly disposed of, for the Zaderei are keen fighters who are vehement against both tyranny and anarchy. Most of all, it seems that the Krippan Empire wishes to be left to its own devices instead of going about declaring war everywhere else. The "Grand Design" of the Krippan Empire is to teach the rest of the world Military The Krippan Empire is probably most famous for it's powerful military, with which it has dominated the world countless times. Its Zaderic majority has given it smaller divisions, but the soldiers are usually well-trained, and the Zaderei among them have their natural resilience that makes them harder to kill. In times when the Krippan Empire was populated almost entirely by Zaderei, men were often in short supply, and so often they were barred from fighting simply to preserve males in their species. This was seen as somewhat controversial to the other nations, who saw it as sex-discrmination, as well as the removal of mothers from their children. however, most of these claims never were verified. The most controversial practice that the Krippan Empire instated and used repeatedly was recruiting children into their ranks. While most of them were Teens orTeens Tweens, some of them are children as young as 4 or 5. It was notorious for being a test of the morality of the enemy, but seldom were these child soldiers ever put into battle alone. More often than not, they were heavily disciplined warriors who played their part in contributing to the conquests of the empire. On numerous occasions, child armies have turned the tides. Category:Articles that are Half-Crap